Previously, the process of designing sheet metal forming tools/dies has required that a particular forming tool design be physically manufactured and tested before it is known whether the tool is suitable for forming the desired part. Furthermore, even when a particular tool is determined to be capable of forming the requisite part, the tool is often heavier and requires more material than an optimally-designed tool. What is needed is a process for designing sheet metal forming tools that provides a suitable result while minimizing the amount of material needed to construct the tool.